Cravings
by SuperSaiyanGodess
Summary: Story based after the comic strip Pink Lovers #45
1. Ice Cream, Pickles, and Tabasco

Cravings

© 1984-2014 BIRD STUDIO/SHUEISHA, FUJI TV, TOEI ANIMATION. © 1986-1997, 2009 TOEI ANIMATION CO. LTD. Licensed by FUNimation® Productions, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses therefore are trademarks of SHUEISHA, INC.

Hi guys, Author here! This is my first story so if you have any suggestions or just comments for me I'd love to hear from you.

Also before you read this story you should know what it's based on. So you know those super cute comic strips of Bulma and Vegeta with just small tidbits of their life called "Pink Lovers"? Well if you don't do so now because they will make you gush with joy, and if you've already read some than you can understand my love for them. If you look for "Pink Lover #45" you should find it and see what this story is all based after. This story isn't going to be a long one considering it is based after just a comic strip, and sorry but no lemon. I just didn't think it fit with the story, but who knows. Thanks for checking this story out and hope you enjoy

...

Chapter 1

Ice Cream, Pickles, and Tabasco

Bulma was down stairs and handed her son his breakfast to fuel for his big day. After looking at the food she handed him, she decided she deserved a hefty breakfast. Preparing her food, she noticed her husband walk through the kitchen door. "Good morning Vegeta! Sleep well?"

With a smirk, he replied, "Not at all." Bulma immediately blushed knowing what he meant by that.

"Mom! Dad! I'm right here!" looking quite annoyed trunks tried to focus on the feast in front of him.

With a content smile that she had finished making her breakfast, she sat down at the table next to Trunks. _Man this good, maybe I should make this for breakfast tomorrow for everybody._ Lost in her thoughts for a good moment Bulma finally realized how quite it was. She didn't even hear her son chewing and he surly wasn't done. She looked up from her breakfast to find Vegeta sitting across from her staring with eyes wide. She turned to the left to find her son doing the same thing. "What? What is it?" Bulma was utterly confused.

"Woman, are you insane?" Vegeta replied in confusion.

"What do mean?"

"Look at what you're eating!" Trunks exclaimed. Looking down at the bowl in front of her, she realized what they were talking about, "What? It's just ice-cream, pickles, and tabasco. You want some?"

"Mom, you sure eat some weird things when you're pregnant."

Still not getting it, Bulma looked down at her bowl again before responding. "What's so weird about this combination? It's delicious."

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating ice-cream for breakfast Woman." In a mere second or two, he would come to regret this comment to his very pregnant and very hormonal wife. The next thing he heard was Bulma crying very VERY loud.

"YOU ASSHOLE! I ALREADY LOOK LIKE A WHALE CARRYING YOUR CHILD AND NOW YOU THINK I'M FAT!" Bulma continued crying at the table in front of her family who were looking quite disturbed by the noise.

"You really did it this time Dad! You're going to have fun calming her down!" Trunks was flicked on the side of the head a moment later. "Ouch!"

Vegeta had gotten up from the table to not only flick his mouthy son but also in attempt to sooth his wife. "Woman, I demand you to stop crying."

"AND I DEMAND YOU TO STOP BEING SUCH AN INCONSIDERATE ASSHOLE AND APOLOGIZE!" all of Bulma's sad tears had now gone away, now tears of anger flowed down her face as she fumed her rage.

"I will do no such thing! Princes do not apologize to the likes of people like you!" Silence fell across the room after Vegeta said the comment he knew would win him this argument. Only he didn't want to win anymore. His mate was no longer crying of sadness or yelling in anger, she was just emotionless with a dagger of sadness and betrayal you could only see if you bore into her crystal blue eyes. She looked down so he could no longer see her eyes and just walked away without saying another word. He had just called the one person that meant everything to him not worthy.

...

So that's the end of the chapter! Sorry it's so short I just needed to get the beginning on the table so I could start to build on the story I have playing through my mind. Second chapter will be out shortly, happy reading!


	2. Pork Egg Rolls

Cravings

© 1984-2014 BIRD STUDIO/SHUEISHA, FUJI TV, TOEI ANIMATION. © 1986-1997, 2009 TOEI ANIMATION CO. LTD. Licensed by FUNimation® Productions, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and all logos, character names and distinctive likenesses therefore are trademarks of SHUEISHA, INC.

Here's chapter 2 for you! Hopefully Vegeta will stop being such an ass…

Chapter 2

Love is Love

Bulma was sitting on Vegeta's side of the bed looking outside with open balcony doors when Trunks walked in to check on her. He noticed her slightly red and puffy eyes, her blue locks of hair cascading down her back, and the way the sun hit her porcelain skin. Trunks just knew his mom had to be the most beautiful person on the planet. Crying or not, pregnant or not his mother was simply beautiful. He looked at her a couple moments longer before walking over and sitting next to her. "Mom?"

Bulma looked shocked for a second when she realized someone was sitting next to her before her features softened by the sight of her son. "Yes Baby?" she brushed a few crumbs off the side of the mouth and smiled at him.

"I don't want to go today."

Bulma smiled faded slightly knowing exactly what he was talking about. Her brilliant Trunks was going into 9th grade at the age of 11. Everyone his age would be going into 6th grade. Trunks was bright just like Bulma and excelled at school. Bulma remembered being in the same position and being picked on because her age and how smart she was. "I know you don't, but you need too. I was in the same situation when I was younger too Trunks."

Trunks eyes lit up a little knowing his mother knew why he was nervous. "Well, how did you deal with the other kids?"

"Plenty of kids are going to want to be friends with you just because your family, but the key is to ignore those people. They aren't true friends. It won't be right away but you'll meet someone who doesn't care about money or wealth. Hold those people dear and don't let go. They are true friends no matter your background Trunks. I promise it'll turn out okay." Bulma smiled at her son reassuring him that everything was going to turn out fine. "Now let's get you to school!"

Bulma teared up with pride watching her baby walk into school with a smile on his face. She knew he was going to grow up to be something great. She looked down at her protruding stomach and smiled knowing she makes beautiful babies. With the dreams of her upcoming baby in her mind, she started to walk home.

Bulma was looking at the green grass and humming a little tune when the aroma of pork egg rolls hit her delicate nose. She immediately was taken out of her trance and set her path of determination to find her some pork eggrolls! She headed into downtown West City, her nose guiding her towards the flakey delights.

She finally ended her journey when she arrived at the doorway of a _hole in the wall_ sort of restaurant. The sign above the door read, Chibi _Bite._ Bulma had a pleasant smile on her face. _What a cute name!_ When she opened the door, she was bombarded with the most pleasant smell. It was sweet and salty with a hint of spiciness. "They should make a Febreze clip in this smell!" A moment later, an elder woman walked out from the kitchen and smiled at the pretty face in front of her.

"Just you my dear?" Bulma nodded and the woman led her to a booth next to a wall covered in pictures. "What will you have to drink Love?"

"Just a water please." Bulma nodded in thanks and studied the pictures on the wall. They seemed to be family pictures, the kind that are passed down for generations. Bulma looked at them with joy and hoped she'd have a wall like this one day. The woman returned with Bulma's water and a menu. "Is this your family?"

The woman smiled, "Four generations of it. This wall is my pride. All these happy memories preserved for the generations to come. It looks like you're expecting a family soon too Dear," she said while indicating towards her stomach.

"My second child actually. But I don't know if were a family…" Bulma looked down in sadness. The woman walked away and Bulma felt a little disappointed that she didn't want to listen to her.

"How are these my Dear?" Bulma looked up and was pleased to see the woman again with steaming pork eggrolls stacked on a plate. Bulma smiled and nodded and the woman sat down. When she didn't say anything Bulma continued to speak.

"I'm married to a Prince. And while I'm still the richest and most famous person on this planet I still feel not worthy for him. I know I have a child with him and one on the way but he has seen and been everywhere. He's had adventures all over the galaxy and I've tied him down. I've made him stay when what he wants is to get as far away as possible. How could I ever be enough for him?" Bulma looked up and noticed the shocked look on her face. _Great, nice going Bulma. You've said too much with that big mouth of yours and scared this poor lady half to death._

"Well I don't know anything about traveling galaxies or princes; but, I do know about love. Love isn't about social classes or gender or race. Love find love. And love isn't supposed to me expected, that's what makes it so wonderful. Even a person void of love their whole lives learns to love. You learn to love when you fall in love. If the man you love has seen galaxies and things we can't fathom, then what has stopped him from leaving you all these years. He's stayed because you gave him something worth staying for. A beautiful wife, children, unconditional love. True love is a rare thing my dear, if you think you have that then your love for one another is undying." The woman smiled and nodded at Bulma and then returned to the kitchen.

Bulma sat at the table for a couple minutes absorbing the wise old woman's words. She eventually got up, left a generous amount of cash on the table, and walked out of the little hole in the wall restaurant. On her way home, she was deciding what she needed to say to Vegeta. _The woman's words made me feel better, but I need to hear the words come from him._ Before she knew it, she was standing at the front door of Capsule Corp. her family's multi trillion-dollar company. When she walked through the door, she paused at the sight of her husband in the kitchen. He was facing away from her and not moving a muscle. She closed the door and started to approach him. She had too know. She was standing 6 inches away from his chiseled back when she finally spoke, "Vegeta."

"Look Woman-"

"I just need you to answer a question for me." Bulma had cut off Vegeta needing to know the answer to her question. When he didn't speak, she proceeded. "Do you like it here?"

A minute had passed and Vegeta finally replied, "Earth is alright."

Bulma sighed. "That's not what I'm asking Vegeta. Do you like it _here_? With Me, with Trunks, with our new baby. Are we enough for you? Am _I_ enough for you?"

Vegeta turned around and lifted her chin to look into her eyes. The pain in her eyes made his stomach turn. He wiped away a few tears on her cheeks. Then he pulled her close and embraced her burying is head in her neck. After a minute of both of them trying to find a way to get closer Vegeta whispered into her neck, "Bulma, I could never be happier. My mate is the most beautiful and compassionate creature to walk the universe and you are bearing my second child." He placed a hand on her stomach to feel the baby's ki. "You've made my lifelong dream of seeing the Saiyan population thrive again a reality. You've made heirs to my throne. But in the end you've shown me love when all I was accustomed to was hate. You don't try to hide who I am and you make me strive to be better for myself, for _us_. You've given me everything I don't deserve. You are my everything Onna." Vegeta pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes to see unconditional love barring into his own. He pulled her in and kissed her channeling all of the love he had into it. Sparks were flying around and in that moment the two of them felt something they haven't felt in over 11 years. They looked into each others eyes, both sets beaming with pride and joy and a smile graced both of their faces.

"Did you feel that Vegeta?" Bulma looked at her husband tears of joy threatening to spill over.

Vegeta squatted down and placed both his hands on his mates protruding stomach. Then he felt the daintiest little kick touch his right hand and he felt the same joy as when Trunks started kicking. Knowing he was going to be a father again made him beam with newfound determination. He stood up and said two small but powerful words that Bulma has only heard him say twice before, "I'm sorry."

"I love you Vegeta."

"I love you too Onna."

Vegeta and Bulma had picked up Trunks, had there dinner, and the sun had finished setting. Bulma headed to her room after playing a game of hide and seek with her son. She said it wasn't fair because her stomach always gave it away, but Trunks had insisted. Vegeta of course only watched laughing occasionally when Bulma chose terrible hiding places. She got to her room and put on her favorite pajamas. They were white with purple flowers all over, The top was cropped due to obvious reasons and the pants of course had the elastic pregnancy band. She liked them because they showed more skin than any other pregnancy pajamas she owned.

She climbed in bed and tried to get herself comfortable. Eventually finding the perfect position, her mind succumbed to her inevitable sleep.

Bulma opened her eyes and the clock next to her read 03:28. She felt Vegeta's tail wrapped around her stomach and his arm around her chest as he did every night. _Protecting his property_ as he said. His tail reminded her of when she had first seen Goku turn into a giant monkey. That had been disastrous. When Vegeta and his men first came to Earth and had fought Goku, Vegeta was able to remain in control. She looked over her shoulder and saw Vegeta bathed in moon light. She noted there was a full moon. She hadn't seen her husband like that since he first came to Earth. She wondered what it would be like now that he wasn't trying to destroy everything. She loved watching Vegeta work out, he was just so strong and it was just amazing to her. She wondered how mighty her prince would look in that state.

"Vegeta, are you still awake?" After a moment of silence she was about to close her eyes again when she heard a "Mmm.."

"I have a craving…"

Vegeta propped up on his forearm and look down at Bulma. "What? What's a crawving?"

"No Vegeta, a _cra-_ ving. When human women are pregnant, they have intense desires of rare things. Like today, I was walking home and smelled pork eggrolls and I just had to have some." She smiled at the thought of the old woman and made a note to go back there soon. Bulma got up and sat on her knees facing her mate and Vegeta propped up more following suit. "You need to do something for me, it's easy listen-"

A quick, "No.", cut Bulma off.

"Please Vegeta! Do it for our baby's healthy growing, pleeease!" She was giving him the puppy dog look she knew he hated.

She was replied to with a grunt then a moment later, "What is your craving Onna?"

"Well it's simple really… You see, I want you to transform into your Oozaru form for me." She waited for the reply she knew could go either way.

When Vegeta had heard her request, he was shocked to say the least. He knew she had only seen it once and when she did, he was trying to kill her friends. He had never thought that was what she was going to ask. He didn't mind showing it to her of course, he liked showing his mate how strong he was. This was something he had never done before, showed his Oozaru just for show. His ego boosted knowing Bulma wanted to see it. "Okay Onna." A moment later, he was flying out of the balcony onto Capsule Corps. giant yard. He got outside and looked at the full moon channeling his inner beast.

Bulma from the window saw a glint in Vegeta's eye that would have terrified her if it were anyone other than Vegeta. Moments later His form started to transform into a growing monkey until he was as big as the Capsule Corp. building. "YAAAAAAAY! VEGETA, I LOVE YOU!"

A loud booming voice came out of Vegeta's form, "Are you happy, now?"

"HAPPIEST GIRL ALIVE! OFCOURSE YOU STILL HAVE YOUR PERFECT HAIR IN THIS FORM!" Bulma squealed in delight.

"WUOO! DAD! SO COOL! LET ME TAKE SOME PHOTOS!" Both the parents heard there sons voice.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP AT THIS HOUR! YOU KNOW YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW! GO BACK TO BED RIGHT NOW!" Bulma's voice was heard throughout the house and Trunks knew his mother wasn't kidding and went straight to bed.

Vegeta powered down and the happy family all went back to bed. The house still and quite was filled with content sleeping people.

Trunks held onto the hope of the friends he would soon make. Vegeta had voiced his feelings to Bulma reassuring her he'd never leave her. And Bulma knew she would always be enough for Vegeta. The whole family had a new member that would be joining them soon. A sweet baby girl. And tomorrow they would all be humored by the newspaper warning people of a giant ape spotted on Capsule Corp. grounds.

The End

Yay! Story is done! Everyone got there happy ending! Hope you enjoyed you enjoyed my take on the story. And how sweet was Vegeta, GWAHH. Had a lot of fun writing this. Feel free to review and thanks for reading!


End file.
